Blog użytkownika:Alexia98/002 / Ocena Nataniela i Kastiela + House of Anubis
Tradycyjnie zaczynam od nudnawego początku o tym, co ostatnio czekało mnie na SF - otóż zrobiłam replay 1 odcinka, przez co zdobyłam upragnioną ilustrację z Kastielem. Niegdyś, zanim pojawił się Lysander, miałam „fazę“ na czerwonowłosego. Teraz wprawdzie żaden chłopak z gry mi się nie podoba, no ale chciałam do 4 odcinka mieć każde zdjęcie z Kas’em... Dzisiejsza notka to ocena jednego bohaterów z gry - takowe pojawią się od czasu do czasu. Na pierwszy ogień idzie Nataniel - przy wybraniu odpowiedniej opcji to jego poznajemy jako pierwszego z męskiego grona na początku 1 odcinka. Gospodarz szkoły, o anielskim wyglądzie i idealnie dopasowanym „mundurku wzorowego ucznia“. Początkowo go polubiłam, chociaż nie widziałam w nim kandytata na ulubionego chłopaka. '' ''Większość osób nie darzy go sympatią - w komentarzach chłopaków na SF roi się od komentarzy, typu „-52 - byłam za miła“. Sama na chwilę obecną nie przepadam za nim - najgorsze jest to, że nie potrafi postawić się Amber. Nawet po odcinku 5, kiedy to dziewczyna wpakowała go w tarapaty, związane z egzaminami, wciąż jest dla niej miły. Długo ubolewałam nad tym, że w odcinku 9 to właśnie rodzeństwo spotkałam na plaży - wolałabym już ganiać po raz kolejny za psem, czy też próbował zmusić chłopaka do zdjęcia koszulki, mimo iż i tak nie '' ''Serial obecnie liczy sobie dwa sezony, trzeci zaś od kilku dni jest kręcony. Początkowo nie miałam ochoty go oglądać - myślałam, że aktorzy będą słabi, a całość beznadziejna. Serial jednak z czasem mnie urzekł, choć odpychająca może być długość odcinków - zaledwie dziesięć minut. Zakończenie danego epizodu zawsze jest „dramatyczne“ i zachęca do oglądania kolejnych odłamków serii. Główny wątek stanowi tajemnica Domu Anubisa - akademika, w którym mieszka ośmioro (od drugiego sezonu dziewięcioro) uczniów. Zaczyna się on od porwania jednej z uczennic i przyjechania nowej, która pierwszego dnia otrzymuje od tajemniczej staruszki amulet o nazwie Oko Horusa. Są także poboczne wątki, m.in. rozwijający się związek Mary i Mick’a (który niestety rozpada się w drugim sezonie, po wyjeździe chłopaka), czy też próby zniszczenia reputacji nowej uczennicy przez Patricię (która ma ciekawą dendencję do „zemst“, a i tak ostatecznie ona i Nina zostaną przyjaciółkami). Nie brakuje humoru, którego dostarczają, np. Alfie i Amber (ciekawa para...ale i tak wolę, by on był z Piper). '' ''W następnej notce zajmę się oceną dwóch kolejnych postaci: Lysandra oraz Kentina. Prócz tego napiszę coś na temat „The Secret Circle“. '' ''zobaczę „tautaża“. Pozytywne cechy: ''- pomaga naszej pos'' Osiemdziesiąt lat temu pewne małżeństwo archeologów, Państwo Frobisher-Smythe, wybudowało piękny dom, w którym zamieszkali razem z córką Sarą. Niestety, oboje zginęli tragicznie w czasie prac przy wydobywaniu grobowca króla Tutanchamona. Sarah pozostała w domu rodziców pod opieką okrutnego i podstępnego opiekuna, Victora Rodenmaara Seniora. Kiedy dorastała, odkryła w domu znaki prowadzące do ukrytego przez jej ojca skarbu. Nigdy jednak go nie odnalazła, aż w końcu wyprowadziła się z Domu Anubisa. Obecnie w domu Anubisa mieści się tradycyjna brytyjska szkoła z internatem. Victor wciąż tu mieszka, opracowawszy eliksir zapobiegający starzeniu. Eliksir ten jednak nie jest w stanie zapewnić mu nieśmiertelności, dopóki nie zostanie wypity z Kielicha Ankh. To właśnie kielich był przedmiotem poszukiwań zarówno Sary, jak i Victora oraz jego poddanych, większość których zresztą pracuje w szkole w charakterze nauczycieli. Tu pojawia się Nina, wyjątkowa dziewczyna z Ameryki, która dostaje od Sarah (ta znajduje się w domu spokojnej starości) tajemniczy naszyjnik. Jest w niej coś szczególnego? Czyżby to właśnie ona została wybrana do odnalezienia Kielicha Ankh i odkrycia zagadki nieśmiertelności? Teraz Nina oraz jej koleżanki i koledzy ze szkoły muszą podjąć wspólny wysiłek w rozwiązaniu zagadki Domu Anubisa.taci...a przynajmniej się stara, ''- gdy trzeba, potrafi być stanowczy,'' ''- jest nawet miły...'' Negatywne cechy: ''- nie potrafi postawić się młodszej siostrze,'' ''- momentami ciężko prowadzić z nim rozmowę,'' ''- jest za sztywny i nie ma poczucia humoru.'' Drugą osobą, którą chcę dzisiaj ocenić, jest Kastiel - czerwonowłosy buntownik i zupełne przeciwieństwo Nataniela. Wagaruje, pali i nikogo nie słucha. Początkowo, gdy go spotkałam, nie miałam o nim dobrego zdania - dopóki po raz setny (co na początku mojej historii z SF się zdarzało...) nie zresetowałam gry, miałam go za aroganckiego idiotę. Dopiero po jakimś czasie, zaczęłam go lubić - do odcinka 5, kiedy to pojawił się już Lysander, starałam się zebrać z nim wszystkie ilustracje. I tak też się stało. Obecnie moja fascynacja nim przeminęła, wciąż jednak ma u mnie pozytywne zdanie. Przez większość użytkowniczek SF, Kastiel jest tym najprzystojniejszym chłopakiem w grze. Głównie zdobywa sympatię innych tym, iż ciężko go zdobyć - ja sama, bez specjalnych poradników nie doszłabym do setki na plusie (która obecnie zastąpiona jest liczbą 75). Są jednak takie osoby, które niezbyt go lubią - takowe momentami nazywają go „czerwoną małpą“, ale w to już nie wnikam. Pozytywne cechy: ''- potrafi być opiekuńczy,'' ''- ciężko go zdobyć, przez co zdobywa sympatię innych,'' ''- jeżeli ma się z nim dobre relacje, to przydaje się podczas gry.'' Negatywne cechy: ''- bywa wredny i cyniczny,'' ''- trudno prowadzić z nim rozmowę.'' Na koniec notki - podobnie, jak w poprzedniej - polecam książkę, serial, bądź film. Obecnie jestem w trakcie oglądania 2 sezonu „House of Anubis“, co w tłumaczeniu na język polski znaczy „Tajemnice Domu Anubisa“. Serial ten w Polsce jest mniej znany, niż w Ameryce, gdzie pojawiają się już bilbordy z promującymi zdjęciami. Ja sama mam na jego punkcie pewną „manię“, która powoli przechodzi. Opis: Osiemdziesiąt lat temu pewne małżeństwo archeologów, Państwo Frobisher-Smythe, wybudowało piękny dom, w którym zamieszkali razem z córką Sarą. Niestety, oboje zginęli tragicznie w czasie prac przy wydobywaniu grobowca króla Tutanchamona. Sarah pozostała w domu rodziców pod opieką okrutnego i podstępnego opiekuna, Victora Rodenmaara Seniora. Kiedy dorastała, odkryła w domu znaki prowadzące do ukrytego przez jej ojca skarbu. Nigdy jednak go nie odnalazła, aż w końcu wyprowadziła się z Domu Anubisa. Obecnie w domu Anubisa mieści się tradycyjna brytyjska szkoła z internatem. Victor wciąż tu mieszka, opracowawszy eliksir zapobiegający starzeniu. Eliksir ten jednak nie jest w stanie zapewnić mu nieśmiertelności, dopóki nie zostanie wypity z Kielicha Ankh. To właśnie kielich był przedmiotem poszukiwań zarówno Sary, jak i Victora oraz jego poddanych, większość których zresztą pracuje w szkole w charakterze nauczycieli. Tu pojawia się Nina, wyjątkowa dziewczyna z Ameryki, która dostaje od Sarah (ta znajduje się w domu spokojnej starości) tajemniczy naszyjnik. Jest w niej coś szczególnego? Czyżby to właśnie ona została wybrana do odnalezienia Kielicha Ankh i odkrycia zagadki nieśmiertelności? Teraz Nina oraz jej koleżanki i koledzy ze szkoły muszą podjąć wspólny wysiłek w rozwiązaniu zagadki Domu Anubisa. (źródło: wikipedia.org/nick.com.pl) ''Serial obecnie liczy sobie dwa sezony, trzeci zaś od kilku dni jest kręcony. Początkowo nie miałam ochoty go oglądać - myślałam, że aktorzy będą słabi, a całość beznadziejna. Serial jednak z czasem mnie urzekł, choć odpychająca może być długość odcinków - zaledwie dziesięć minut. Zakończenie danego epizodu zawsze jest „dramatyczne“ i zachęca do oglądania kolejnych odłamków serii. Główny wątek stanowi tajemnica Domu Anubisa - akademika, w którym mieszka ośmioro (od drugiego sezonu dziewięcioro) uczniów. Zaczyna się on od porwania jednej z uczennic i przyjechania nowej, która pierwszego dnia otrzymuje od tajemniczej staruszki amulet o nazwie Oko Horusa. Są także poboczne wątki, m.in. rozwijający się związek Mary i Mick’a (który niestety rozpada się w drugim sezonie, po wyjeździe chłopaka), czy też próby zniszczenia reputacji nowej uczennicy przez Patricię (która ma ciekawą dendencję do „zemst“, a i tak ostatecznie ona i Nina zostaną przyjaciółkami). Nie brakuje humoru, którego dostarczają, np. Alfie i Amber (ciekawa para...ale i tak wolę, by on był z Piper). '' ''W następnej notce zajmę się oceną dwóch kolejnych postaci: Lysandra oraz Kentina. Prócz tego napiszę coś na temat „The Secret Circle“. '' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach